


The Invisible Man

by thefarthestpointfromthesun



Category: Original Work, The Duocardian Verse
Genre: Apollo is gay and a drama queen, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Footnotes, Gen, original non-human character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefarthestpointfromthesun/pseuds/thefarthestpointfromthesun
Summary: Apollo discorporates and finds himself in a little girl's room. Mild chaos ensues.
Relationships: Apollo Blackhawke & Cassandra Evans, Apollo Blackhawke & some random kid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	The Invisible Man

**Author's Note:**

> monstermadcat suggested i post my original works on here.  
> this is a one-shot of one of apollo's missions from his sibling  
> hope y'all enjoy!!  
> -aph ☆

Apollo was having a bad day. This, in itself, was unfortunately not that unusual, having a tendency to get into trouble that was definitely not his fault, no matter what his family thought. But this day was particularly bad, as he had managed to discorporate while trekking through a forest on a medieval-era planet1 and landed, fully formed, in a small bedroom completely covered in violent shades of pink and ugly ruffles. Just as he had mostly recovered from the eye assault, a little red-haired girl burst in from a bland white door and ran over to him. 

“You’re Gammy, right? Sunshine told me all about you before he left!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a small table with a plastic tea set. “Sit down right here.” She pointed to a space directly across from a tattered chair that looked as though it had been found in a dumpster. Apollo, who was still in shock from his death and the fact that this kid had just ordered him, the great assassin, the destroyer of civilizations, a prince, a god, sat immediately. After a few moments, he snapped out of it and realized the little red-haired girl had sat down in the chair across from him and was chattering away. 

“Hey, kid. What’s your name.” The kid looked up from where she was pretending to pour tea into a tiny teacup. 

“Cassie,” she chirped as she handed him the teacup and continuing to talk about her day. Apollo half-listened, wondering why he was here. Surely Fate would not have been so cruel to dump him here with no purpose. His sibling always sent him on missions with a goal, an end in sight, although it was just like them to toss him into something with no warning. 

He was jolted out of his thoughts by someone throwing open the door. A man, taller than Apollo2 with a furious expression on his face, barged in. “Cassandra Evans, how many times do I have to tell you to stop talking to yourself! There’s no one there!”

Apollo frowned, waiting for the man to notice him and apologize to Cassie, but no such thing came. He stood up, careful not to bump the unstable table, and walked toward the man he assumed was Cassie’s father. Apollo stopped right in front of the blond man3 who showed no sign of seeing him. He turned to the kid, whose big, blue eyes were fixed on him.

“I’m invisible?” he whispered, and she made an odd head movement he interpreted as a yes. “Oh great, this is just my luck. I’m real, you know!” he turned to face the man, who had continued his rant, and it finally dawned on him. He turned to the ceiling4 and shouted, “Of all the things, my sibling, you had to make me an “imaginary friend”! Is this some kind of joke to you?” 

Eventually, Cassie’s father finished his ranting and led her out of the room. Apollo didn’t bother following, he didn’t really have any interest in watching people eat dinner, and besides, that would be wasting perfectly good time to sulk on the surprisingly comfortable bed. While he was there5 he started to notice something off about the room, and not just that there were at least fifteen different shades of pink on any given surface. Something else. He got up from the Magenta Bed of Solitude™ and peered at the walls. The wallpaper was old, peeling off in some places and faded in others. The horrid ruffles, upon closer inspection, were made out of tissue paper and had been messily pinned up. Nothing was above an arm’s reach of a small child. Apollo recognized these sorts of decorations. He had seen them, had made them when he was a child. They were the sorts of things made by a child that was never helped by an adult, made from whatever they could find and put together as best they could. 

Apollo saw red. His fists clenched, and he had to stop himself from throwing the door open and seeing how well he could choke people in this form6. At once, the clashing shades of pink did not seem so bad. Sure, Apollo’s eyes may have been burning from just being in the room, but he now saw the heart in it. The time that must have been spent putting up all those ruffles, finding bits and pieces of pink paper. Oh, Apollo really wanted to kill Cassie’s father, just as he had every child abuser he had come across. He looked up at the ceiling(again) and yelled, “I get it now, my sibling. But what am I supposed to do?” There was no answer. He hadn’t really expected any, but it was still sort of disappointing. Apollo definitely did not scowl7 for a few minutes afterwards, and returned to the Magenta Bed of Solitude™ and eventually managed to fall asleep. He would deal with all of his concerns later, after a good night’s rest. 

1Thankfully, he had finished his mission. It would be a pain if he hadn't. 

2This wasn't saying much, as Apollo was shorter than most men, and most humans in general. 

3Apollo thought he would be rather hot if he wasn't ranting and, of course, could see him. 

4This was the closest he could get to a location of his sibling, and he was in the habit of yelling at ceilings or skies. This had the unfortunate effect of making him look rather insane. 

5He was not moping. That would be very un-princely of him. 

6Seeing as he was not corporeal, and therefore not actually capable of touching or moving things, this would not have gone well. He had previously been hovering a few atoms away from whatever he was sitting on. 

7He did scowl for a few minutes, pacing around the room like a caged animal. He had actually been a caged animal once, so he could pace like a caged animal particularly well.

**Author's Note:**

> apollo is mortian's uncle btw, if you're here from do it again (with you at my side)


End file.
